


The Weight (The In-and-Out Remix)

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon is trying to keep it together. McKay is trying to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight (The In-and-Out Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17889) by donutsweeper. 



"McKay to Sheppard," McKay said again, from somewhere far away.

He just kept _talking_ , pulling Ronon out of the nice warm place in his head. Ronon knew he should be thanking McKay for keeping him on the surface; it was just that he couldn't remember why. He didn't remember where they were, even. 

Only that McKay was trying to save him.

That was a hell of a debt to die and leave unpaid.

"McKay?"

"Oh thank god. How are you doing? Need some water? Something to eat? What do you need me to do?"

"Be quiet."

"I can do that."


End file.
